Right Amount of Leather
by pikajow
Summary: Aizen wanted something, and Grimmjow was willing to give it to him.
1. Chapter 1

Right Amount of Leather

Summary: Aizen wanted something, and Grimmjow was willing to give it to him.

"Close your eyes."

Chains were clasped around firm wrists, blue eyebrows furrowing.

"Aiz-"

"Did I say you could speak?"

Grimmjow shut his mouth, relaxing his body so he wouldn't cut off the circulation to his wrists. He listened silently, trying not to pull away when a blindfold was pressed and tied over his eyes.

"You can not speak unless given permission, do I make myself understood?" Aizen ordered, goosebumps rising on Grimmjow's flesh when he felt the sharp end of a whip run across his side, hissing as it broke the skin.

"No noise. Make a sound and I will not hesitate to whip you," Aizen ordered, Grimmjow nodding. He could feel the blood running over his ribs and shivered, waiting for whatever Aizen would do next.

He heard his footsteps before he felt a slight tug on the chains clasped on his wrists, his arms roughly pulled up when the chain was pulled. He rolled his shoulders, making sure his arms would still have circulation.

There were no safe words, that was the deal. Aizen wanted to go all out, and Grimmjow had no problem with pain. But that didn't mean he didn't want some percussion's taken.

He felt the whip, more gentle this time touch his cheek, the skin prickling with pain as the sharp edges threatened to make him bleed.

He felt lips press against his, his own opening obediently. Aizen's tongue aggressively pushed into his mouth, Grimmjow accepting it. He sucked it into his mouth, sliding his tongue over his. He took in a sharp breath when Aizen grabbed his member, his clothing long ago discarded.

No words were spoken. This was purely an act of pleasure and pain. They didn't need to get close and personal.

Grimmjow grit his teeth when the whip tore at the skin of his thigh, deathly close to what Aizen was holding.

Grimmjow relaxed slightly once his member was released, the whip cracking against his lower back. He arched with a grunt, his back erupting with pain.

"Don't make a noise!" Aizen hissed, the whip slashing against Grimmjow's ass, another low grunt escaping his throat.

"Shut up!" Aizen hissed, the whip cracking against Grimmjow's ribs. He arched away from the pain, biting his tongue. He could taste blood, but the whip finally stopped.

"Bend over."

Grimmjow felt that would be impossible with how his arms were pulled up. But he tried his best, letting his legs become weak beneath him, crossing his arms over his head and leaning down. He was more bowing then bending over but Aizen made a sound of acceptance, running a finger over Grimmjow's bleeding ribs.

His bloodied finger ran down his torso to his lower back where more blood was gathered, the finger tracing a warm line to his ass. Grimmjow made a low noise of discomfort when the finger ran over his ass. He bit back a yell when the whip came down harshly onto his back, his muscles spasming in shock.

This time Aizen did not tell him to remain silent, expecting him to learn from the pain. Grimmjow did, telling himself to remain silent.

The blood was not a very good lubricant so Aizen leaned closer, letting his spit fall onto his hole. He wiped it around, smirking when Grimmjow's hole twitched, eager to receive. He pushed his finger in slowly, turning his hand so his palm faced the ceiling. He moved his finger around, pressing in slowly and pulling back out, getting Grimmjow used to being entered.

This was the small luxury he was willing to give him.

A table was placed a few feet from him, all the toys he had on there ready for his disposal. He pulled his finger out before pushing it back in, shaking it around and watching as Grimmjow's ass followed. He pressed his finger deeper, swiping it around before pulling it back out.

He wanted to play now.

He removed his finger and took a step away, frowning when Grimmjow tried to stand back up. He pulled his hand back and swung the whip, the tight rope of torture cracking against his skin like lightning, his left pectoral painted with blood. Aizen grabbed his hair, pulling his head back, forcing him to arch his chest.

Grimmjow's lips parted, showing his grimaced teeth. This position must have hurt the most, Aizen leaning down and licking away the blood, taking his nipple into his mouth and biting down. Grimmjow was wise not to make a sound, sweat sliding down his temple.

Aizen released him with a cruel smile, slapping his ass.

"Don't move unless told so." Grimmjow returned to his bowed position from earlier, his chest heaving now. From pain, exhaust, or lust, Aizen didn't really care.

He walked over to the table and looked over his toys. He wanted to start easy to stretch him for what he wanted to play with later, picking up a vibrator. It wasn't that long or thick, maybe seven inches in length.

Aizen looked it over, getting the lube and spreading some on the rubber head. He walked over to Grimmjow, lube and vibrator in hand. He looked over his body, walking behind him. He poured some lube onto his ass, spreading it with his thumb. He pressed it to his hole, pressing lightly till it popped past his tight ring of muscles.

Grimmjow moved away slightly, Aizen smacking his ass. He rubbed the red flesh, pressing the vibrator to his ass. He slid it down the crease, pressing the head against his hole. He pushed hard, Grimmjow's ass sucking it up with a small pop.

Grimmjow tried hard not to move but couldn't help but rock forward, wanting to get away from the foreign object. Aizen didn't whip or slap him, instead dealing him a worse torture. He turned the end, the vibrator coming to life. Grimmjow jerked away but it was inside him now, his eyes closing tight as he rubbed his thighs together.

He wanted it out, he didn't like it. It was pressing against so many places he didn't know existed, the pain from the stretching a dull, almost nonexistent throb compared to the pleasure that erupted inside of him. Aizen pushed it in deeper, Grimmjow unable to hold back the loud groan of pleasure as something deep inside was touched.

The vibrator wouldn't move away from it though, Grimmjow jerking and writhing in pleasurable agony, loud groans and moans escaping his throat.

Aizen just took a step back and watched, his whip on the table. He can't have Grimmjow collapse from pain, so the whip was going to have to take a back seat for a moment.

He wanted Grimmjow awake and coherent when he played with him.

Grimmjow was in such agony his cock hurt, the assault seeming never ending. His insides were being bumped against in just the right way, the vibrator jerking and moving inside him, but not moving far from that sweet spot that caused him such agony.

He wanted it out!

"T-Take it out!" Grimmjow growled, pulling on the chains in hopes he would break them. But all of his strength seemed drained. Grimmjow wanted to call on his Resurrection to escape, but knew that would only anger Aizen. He agreed to this, he should have known the rules. But it was too much for him, electricity snapping up his back.

He arched his chest with a loud growl, his eyes shut tight as his cock pulsed. Hot cum splattered onto his chest and onto the floor, Grimmjow roaring as his body jerked with over sensitivity, a small whimper he would never admit to escaping.

Aizen smirked, walking up to Grimmjow. He reached for the vibrator, turning it off. Grimmjow fell into himself, his entire body to weak to hold itself up. Aizen leaned close, pulling the vibrator out. He pressed his lips to Grimmjow's ear, kissing the lobe.

Grimmjow shivered, his eyes opening slowly behind the blindfold. His blood ran cold in his veins at Aizen's words.

"That is only the beginning."

XXXLeatherXXX

Grimmjow was now seated in an examination chair, leather straps on his thighs, pulling them back and close to his chest. His hands were tied down to the sides, the blindfold unremoved.

"You disobeyed my orders earlier," Aizen whispered into his ear, Grimmjow shivering as goosebumps erupted all over his body.

He bit his bottom lip, swallowing thickly when Aizen ran his tongue over his chest. His tongue moved like a rising tidal wave, moving down his torso to his once again straining cock. Aizen took the head into his mouth, giving it a firm suck before sliding his tongue down the shaft, taking his balls into his mouth. He ran his tongue over them, releasing them with a wet slurp.

Grimmjow was panting heavily already, ready for whatever Aizen threw at him. His back burned from his sweat and the cold steel of the chair, his ribs feeling sore. His legs he could hardly feel, but his muscles were already training.

He tried not to jerk away at the feeling of a vibrator, larger than the last, was pressed against his hole, his chest arching as it was slowly pushed in.

His muscles fought against it, but he forced himself to relax, the vibrator pushing past them and sliding in. Grimmjow's chest was heaving, his lips parted as he panted, sweat rolling down his skin.

His body had little time to recuperate after the last session, his body clenching around the vibrator. His legs jerked as he released a loud moan, Aizen looking away from his ass to his face.

He didn't turn it on this time, pushing it in as far as it would go then taking a step back. He ran a hand down Grimmjow's left thigh, smirking when his muscles twitched.

He turned on the vibrator then, ignoring Grimmjow's burst of moans and groans, walking over to the table. He looked over his toys with furrowed brows, smirking when he found what he was looking for.

He picked up a cock ring that had a strap to go over the balls, picking up the small toy. He walked back over to Grimmjow, looking over his body.

"I'm getting really tired," he said simply, placing on the cock ring, strapping the balls. Even if Grimmjow wanted too, he wouldn't be able to cum.

"W-Wha-" Grimmjow couldn't even speak, arching with a loud moan. It ended in a growl when his sudden orgasm was withheld.

"Since you are so fond of disobeying me, I suggest you get comfy."

Aizen, turned away, walking out of the room. Grimmjow didn't call after him, he didn't want to sound like an injured animal.

Aizen smirked as Gin walked by, the smiling fox not speaking a word. Aizen would return for Grimmjow, but his attention for the moment was diverted elsewhere.


	2. Part Two

**Part Two**

Aizen looked to the clock, a small smirk touching his lips. Two hours had went by rather quickly, Aizen getting up. Gin was asleep on the bed, his hair messy. Aizen was gentle to him, he didn't want to hurt him.

But Grimmjow was a different story.

He pulled on his robes, walking slowly to the room he had left Grimmjow. He took his sweet time, pushing open the door.

He smirked at the sight. Grimmjow was lying on the floor, the leather straps broken. Aizen knew he could have done it easily, but wanted to see if he would. The vibrator was across the room, the cock ring torn to shreds. Cum stained the chair, his chest, and the floor.

It was a pure mess, and Aizen couldn't help but be slightly disappointed. Grimmjow was unconscious, his chest rising and falling softly.

Aizen thought of the perfect wake up call.

XXXLeatherXXX

Grimmjow woke up to the feeling of pain shoot across his thigh. He bolted up, hissing when the pain erupted on his stomach then his back, his legs giving out on him. He covered his head, the pain erupting all over his body.

Then all of a sudden it stopped.

"So, you did not only disobey me, but also, you thought it was alright to give yourself permission to do as you wish. Was that what I said you could do?"

His eyes snapped open, a sudden chill running down his back.

"Aiz-" the whip cracked, Grimmjow jolting as pain erupted on his shoulder.

"Don't speak."

Grimmjow sealed his lips, knowing he had crossed the line. He was willing to give Aizen the small thing he wanted, but even for him it had been too much. He loved pain and he loved pleasure.

He winced when Aizen grabbed a handful of his hair, his breath hitching as he pulled his head back sharply.

"I started out nice. But it seems like I was too nice."

Grimmjow relaxed when his hair was released, a sudden pressure making him feel weak. He fell to the floor, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He wanted to go to sleep, but he managed to keep his eyes open.

"I want to play a new game."

XXXLeatherXXX

Grimmjow was strapped down to the examination table, but this time the leather was replaced with chains. His arms were tied over his head, the chain clasped to a hook beneath the table. His thighs were pushed up, rope used. Each rope was individually tied to a hook beneath the table, his legs spread open wide.

Aizen doubted it was a very comfortable position.

He walked around the table looking over Grimmjow's body. His eyes weren't blindfolded this time, but instead duct tape was put over his lips. His eyes watched him, uncertain but lustful.

The whip was held loosely in his left hand, nipple clamps held in his right.

He was going to go all out this time. He would not give him the luxuries he was given before.

Grimmjow took in a sharp breath when the cold metal touched his skin, his eyelids fluttering when his nipples ached from the clamps.

Aizen walked over to the toy table, putting the whip down. He picked up a dildo that was thick and long, looking over to Grimmjow. His eyes were closed, his cheeks slightly flushed. He picked up a cock ring also, eyeing the lube as he thought.

He left it, deciding Grimmjow didn't deserve that luxury. He walked over to the table, his eyes narrowing in thought.

He placed on the cock ring, Grimmjow's eyes snapping open. His eyes pleaded but Aizen ignored, going to where his legs were splayed open. He put three fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking them to get them wet. Grimmjow lifted his head as much as he could to watch, but it was hard in his position, his head falling against the table with a thud.

Aizen pulled his fingers from his mouth, touching a wet finger to Grimmjow's hole. He pressed it in slowly, raising an eyebrow when he felt the slickness of lube. Grimmjow won this round, but Aizen wasn't done yet.

He pushed in the other two fingers, Grimmjow arching away with a muffled moan. Aizen twisted them before pushing them in far, his hole stretched enough so there wasn't that much resistance. He pulled his fingers free, pressing the dildo to his hole. He rubbed the large head along his hole, waiting till Grimmjow opened his eyes.

Grimmjow arched with a muffled yell when the dildo was pushed in as far as it would go. His legs were shaking, his eyes closed tight as he released a muffled groan. It hurt, the dildo placed in a way that his prostate was completely bypassed, only the sweet pleasure of his sensitive inside taking away the pain.

Grimmjow was panting, his face red with lust and pain, his eyes opening slowly. Aizen thought his eyes contrasted well with the color of his skin. He walked over to the toy table, putting a finger to his chin.

He picked up a vibrator that was thinner than the dildo, walking back to Grimmjow. He ran a hand through Grimmjow's hair, looking to the dried cum on his chest. He looked back to his face, grinning slyly. He grabbed the end of the duct tape, Grimmjow's eyes widening. A small tug was the only warning.

Grimmjow yelped when the tape was pulled off, turning his head away as he pulled on the chains, his face burning.

"Fuck!" he growled, Aizen slapping him with a smile.

"Don't speak." Aizen wouldn't admit it, but he was having a lot more fun than he thought he would. He turned his head back to face him, a bruise forming on Grimmjow's cheek. It looked good on him.

He leaned down, kissing his chapped lips. He forced his way into his mouth, nipping his tongue and lips. When he pulled away Grimmjow's lips were red and swollen, his eyelids lidded drowsily with lust.

Aizen left his head, going down to his ass. He placed the dildo down next to Grimmjow's side, grabbing the dildo. He moved it around, Grimmjow jolting with a small whimper. Aizen smirked, leaning down and licking a small line from his bikini line to his hollow hole, flicking his tongue into the large hole.

Grimmjow's eyes snapped open and he arched with a silent scream, his orgasm cut off. He thrashed with a roar, Aizen slapping his ass with an amused smirk.

He pushed a finger next to the dildo, Grimmjow squirming but unable to get away. Aizen worked the finger up to the knuckle, looking up when Grimmjow grunted in pain. He pulled his finger out, grabbing the vibrator. he was sure he would tear this way, but he had asked for it.

Aizen pushed in a finger, pulling the tight flesh and making Grimmjow gasp. He pressed the head of the vibrator to his hole, pressing till it popped past the tight ring of muscles, Grimmjow moaning and groaning as he let it slowly sink in.

In this way, Grimmjow's prostate was being pressed against, small seizure like shivers running through his body. The stretching burned a lot, but the pleasure was stronger.

Aizen made a small sound of acceptance when finally the vibrator was all the way in, turning it on. Grimmjow bit his tongue to stop his scream of torture, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"I'm wondering, should I leave you here like this again?" Aizen wondered aloud, Grimmjow shaking his head with a whimper.

"Yes?" Aizen asked, Grimmjow crying out with a tug on the chains. Aizen got tired of his wordless cries, going over to the table and getting the whip.

"Speak and answer my question," Aizen ordered with a crack of the whip, blood painting Grimmjow's chest.

"No!" Grimmjow grit out, forcing his eyes open.

"Let me cum, Aizen-sama!" he growled, Aizen raising an eyebrow in thought.

Did Grimmjow deserve such a luxury?

"Why should I let you?" Aizen asked with another crack of the whip, Grimmjow arching as his ribs were painted with blood, covering the already dried blood.

"B-Because-" Grimmjow didn't have a reason but he still wanted to cum.

"Please Aizen-sama!" he cried, arching as he came dry once again. Aizen watched Grimmjow go through it all with amused eyes, sighing deeply.

He guessed he should end the game now.

He pulled the dildo and vibrator out and tore off the cock ring, taking the head of his cock into his mouth. Grimmjow arched with a cry, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he pulled on the chains, the stubborn metal not breaking.

Grimmjow could care less though, his vision flashing white when Aizen went all the way down, swallowing around him.

Aizen pulled away slowly, wiping the side of his mouth. He undid the restraints, Grimmjow lying limply on the table, covered in blood, cum, and sweat. Aizen smirked, turning and walking away.

"The shower is behind the door, so are your clothes," he told him, Grimmjow nodding slightly, closing his eyes as he tried to gather himself up.

Aizen closed the door behind him, wiping off his robes before venturing back to his room.

He was willing to repeat that.

Another day perhaps.


End file.
